Free
by Miss P
Summary: There would be no more, you run I chase. This time, she’d run with him… OneShot


**F r e e **

_By Miss P  
_

_Summary: There would be no more, you run I chase. This time, she'd run with him…OneShot  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Pretender…  
_

_AN/ For those who know what I'm talking about, I haven't given up on 'The Dark Room',  
I'll continue when I have figured out what's gonna happen..._

_XxxxX_

She stared blankly through the window. Outside the landscape rushed by, inside of her everything stood still. She felt empty inside, she didn't know if what she did was right or wrong, but she knew this time she couldn't stay and find out, they'd kill her…

She hadn't been on his side, not really. In her heart she'd always been, but she always suppressed those feelings to be able to do her job. She hadn't thought anyone would see her; she hadn't been prepared for the consequences. She'd let him escape. She still didn't know what went wrong, who'd been there, who'd told the Centre. She hadn't the day they'd tried to put a bullet in her brain either, but now she knew and there was no turning back. She'd left the Centre.

She was travelling light, intending to start a whole new life somewhere else. With only a few things from her house and an aching wound in her left shoulder, she'd taken the train away from Blue Cove.  
The Centre had been her life for a long as she could remember, she knew the rules. What would she do now? She didn't know anyone, didn't have a job, didn't have anything. She was surprised to realize she felt lonelier now than what she'd done all of her lonely years in the Centre.

Just as she'd closed her eyes, the phone rang. Tiredly, she searched for it without opening her eyes.

"What?" her voice was blank as she spoke.

"You're not giving up on me Miss Parker? Or have my clues been too difficult to follow?" the voice was taunting, and Miss Parker could imagine the smirk on his lips.

She sighed. "I'm not gonna chase you anymore Jarod, it's over."

There was a long silence. Even Jarod seemed to have lost his ability to talk. Miss Parker suddenly felt mad. "I've left the Centre, and it means I don't want to have anything to do with either them, or you!" she snapped.

"That was about time," Jarod said, ignoring her cold remark. "So where's the train taking you?"

Miss Parker didn't even bother to ask how he could know she was on a train.

"Someplace the Centre won't find me."

"Why don't you tell me and I'll meet you at the station."

"And why would I want you to do that, rat boy?"

"Because I would wait for you with open arms," with those words, Jarod hung up. Miss Parker snapped her phone shut.

_XxxxX_

"_We'll soon arrive to New York City, which will be the trains' final station; we hope you've had a nice trip. Thank you for travelling with Amtrak."_

Miss Parker sighed. She hadn't had a nice trip. She doubted she ever would.

With Jarod's last sentence rolling around in her brain, she watched the landscape slowly turn into more civilized views. The Centre wouldn't find her here would they? If there was one city it was easy to blend in, it would be New York, but she wouldn't stay there, it was too close to Delaware. Only a few days, then she'd have to continue her journey…

Maybe she should have told him where she was heading? If only to have someone who knew how it was like to be on the run. Jarod was an expert, and it was all her fault. Still he'd said he'd wait for her…

Miss Parker shook her head, she wanted that, wanted him to be there, but she could never admit it…

_XxxxX_

Deep in thoughts, Miss Parker waited for the train to stop. When the doors opened she just stood there staring. She couldn't believe her eyes. She stood there until she realized there was someone behind her who wanted to get off.

"I meant every word I said."

"How did you know where I was going?" Miss Parker almost snapped. She never meant to sound so harsh, but she was tired and her shoulder hurt. She sighed, scanned the place for any sign of sweepers.

"Do you think I would be standing here if the Center knew?" he asked as if he'd read her mind. Her question was forgotten.

"What do you want Jarod? A life with the ice queen… isn't that what you called me?"

Jarod shook his head. "I just want to be your friend. You know it can get pretty lonely to be on the run…"

"I like being alone."

"No you don't."

Miss Parker glared at him. She hated the fact that he always seemed to know what was on her mind. How could he know her so well? Sometimes she thought he knew her better than she knew herself.

"I know a nice hotel not too far from here," Jarod smiled. He grabbed Miss Parker's luggage and began walking. "Are you coming?!"

Miss Parker shook her head annoyed, following.

"I'm not staying with you," she said. Either Jarod didn't hear, or he ignored her.

"I'm heading west tomorrow, what do you say about LA?"

"Jarod I'm not…" she was cut off.

"What, you prefer Vegas?"

Miss Parker wanted to punch him, how could a man be so annoying? Instead she smiled. It surprised both herself and Jarod. He stopped to look at her.

"What?"

Jarod smiled but didn't answer.

She hadn't realized it before, but now when everything had caught up with her, she felt a small ray of hope. The Centre had been her prison all those years and now she was free to live her life, the way she wanted. She wouldn't have to care about what anyone thought of her and most important, she wouldn't be forced to chase Jarod around the country every single day. The game was finally over, there would be no more, you run I chase. This time, she'd run with him…

Miss Parker looked at Jarod and when she smiled, it was coming from her heart.

"We're free…"

_XxxxX_

_**The End.**_


End file.
